World of Warcraft Annual Pass
:This promotion ends May 1, 2012, so the last day to sign up is April 30, 2012. The World of Warcraft Annual Pass is a special subscription program for World of Warcraft and its expansions that the following epic rewards: * The Diablo III game FREE in digital version via Battle.net for free when the game launches. This is the full game, not a trial edition. * flying mount on all current and future characters on a single World of Warcraft account. Tyrael’s Charger will arrive via in-game mail after the launch of patch 4.3. * Guaranteed access to the Mists of Pandaria expansion test (most keys have been given out by April 27th, 2012). ** As of late April, the last wave of invites should go out for those who had problems and previous waves and those who signed up for the Annual Pass on or after April 18th, 2012. Kaivax|date=27-Apr-2012 11:18 AM}} ;Available countries update * Europe: Russia, Switzerland * Americas: Brazil, Mexico, Argentina, Chile Sign-up rate According to Blizzard, 1.2 million players signed up for the Annual Pass.See references at Beta invite waves section of page. World of Warcraft Annual Pass FAQ From Blizzard Support: * Q: What is the World of Warcraft® Annual Pass? * A: This promotion is a limited-time offer that provides you with a free copy of the highly anticipated Diablo® III, access to the beta test for the next World of Warcraft expansion, and Tyrael's Charger, an exclusive in-game mount for the associated World of Warcraft account, when you agree to a 12-month World of Warcraft subscription commitment. * Q: How do I qualify for this promotion? * A: To qualify for this promotion you must be an adult residing in the Americas, Europe (including Russia), Australia, New Zealand, or Singapore and have a valid Battle.net® account with an attached Americas/Oceania, Europe or Russia World of Warcraft region license in good standing on or before October 18, 2011. Also prior to accepting the offer you must have a recurring World of Warcraft subscription active on the associated account. Other restrictions may apply and can be found in the Terms and Agreement. * Q: I have multiple World of Warcraft accounts on my Battle.net account. Are they all eligible? * A: While you may sign up for this promotion on multiple World of Warcraft accounts attached to a single Battle.net account, only one Diablo III license and one opportunity to participate in the beta test for the next World of Warcraft expansion per Battle.net account will be added. * Q: What if I have an "unmerged" World of Warcraft account (an account that hasn't been associated with a Battle.net account)? * A: If you meet all other eligibility requirements and would like to take advantage of this promotional offer, then you would need to first create a free Battle.net account if you haven't already and associate your World of Warcraft account with that Battle.net account. All of this can be done at this page (US, EU). For further information about merging a World of Warcraft account with a Battle.net account, see this FAQ (US, EU). * Q: Can I create a new World of Warcraft account to take advantage of this promotion? * A: To be eligible for this promotion you must have a World of Warcraft license in good standing on or before October 18, 2011. New World of Warcraft accounts created after October 18, 2011 are not eligible for this promotion. * Q: My World of Warcraft subscription is lapsed or inactive. Can I reactivate my subscription to take advantage of this promotion? * A: Yes. You will be eligible to receive a free copy of Diablo III and the other benefits of this promotion if you meet the qualification criteria and once you reactivate your existing World of Warcraft account and agree to a 12-month subscription commitment. * Q: If I sign up on multiple accounts, what do I get? * A: Each additional World of Warcraft account that signs up for this promotion on a single Battle.net account will be able to receive the exclusive in-game mount, Tyrael's Charger. * Q: When will I receive Diablo III? * A: Diablo III will be available to download via your Battle.net account when the game is officially released in your country of residence. * Q: What if I purchase Diablo III separately? * A: Only one Diablo III license may be attached to a Battle.net account. * Q: What if I purchase the Diablo III Collector's Edition? * A: If you decide to purchase the Diablo III Collector's Edition when it's available, and then choose to add your Collector's Edition license key to the Battle.net account associated with your existing World of Warcraft Annual Pass promotion, you will receive all of the benefits associated with the Collector's Edition, plus receive four months of World of Warcraft game time which is eligible towards your 12-month subscription commitment. After you purchase the Diablo III Collector's Edition you just need to input the product key into the Battle.net account associated with your World of Warcraft 12-month commitment and that account will then receive the next 4 months of World of Warcraft game time for free. For example, if you already had a month of game time on the associated World of Warcraft account when you input your Diablo III Collector's Edition product key, it would then be 5 months until your next subscription payment was due. * Q: When will I receive the Tyrael's Charger mount? * A: The exclusive Tyrael's Charger in-game mount will be added to the selected account and available via in-game mail with the release of Patch 4.3. * Q: Is the mount available for all characters on the account or just one? * A: Once activated, the exclusive Tyrael's Charger in-game mount applies to all present and future characters on the associated World of Warcraft account. * Q: Is Tyrael's Charger a ground or flying mount? * A: Tyrael's Charger can be used as either a ground or flying mount. * Q: What speed is the mount? * A: The speed of the mount scales based on your riding skill. This can vary from 60% ground only with Apprentice Riding to 310% speed while flying with Master Riding. * Q: When does the Annual Pass promotion expire? * A: The World of Warcraft Annual Pass will be available until 12:01 a.m. PDT on May 1, 2012. After that time, customers will no longer be able to sign up for the promotion. * Q: Can I cancel my World of Warcraft subscription at any point during the 12-month term? * A: By taking advantage of this special promotion, you are committing to a 12-month World of Warcraft subscription, and you cannot cancel your subscription until the 12-month term of the agreement has ended. * Q: Do I have to have a recurring subscription for the entire 12 months? * A: Yes, a valid recurring subscription must be maintained during the 12-month commitment. * Q: Can I use game cards with this promotion? * A: Any qualifying game time added to the account may apply to the 12-month subscription requirement. * Q: Can I use PayPal to make monthly payments for this promotion? * A: No, PayPal is not a valid method of monthly payment for this promotion. * Q: Can I use PaymentOne PhoneBill to make monthly payments for this promotion? * A: No, PhoneBill is not a valid method of monthly payment for this promotion. * Q: What if I need to change the credit card for my subscription? * A: You may do so through Battle.net account management; doing so should not affect your 12-month commitment. * Q: I have an active subscription already. What happens to the time I already paid for? * A: Any qualifying subscription time remaining on the account at the time of accepting the Annual Pass offer may be applied toward the 12-month subscription commitment. For example: If you had started a 6-month subscription 2 months prior to accepting the Annual Pass offer, 4 months of your remaining subscription time would be applied toward your 12-month subscription commitment. * Q: Can I use the beta-test invite for a beta test of my choosing? * A: The beta-test invitation will only be valid for the next World of Warcraft expansion. * Q: Is the beta-test invitation transferable? * A: No, the beta-test invitation is only valid for the Battle.net account associated with this promotion and may not be transferred. References External links ;Interstitial ;News